I Promise
by Kikyouko
Summary: ONE SHOT! Ichigo has to tell Ryou something before she goes on a "Fun Day" with the other mews. Does she tell him? Please R&R!


I Promise By: Kikyouko ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ichigo-san!" called a voice from behind the red-haired girl. Ichigo turned as her red hair followed in a flash. The blue-haired Mint was waving her hand high in the sky as she chased after Ichigo.  
"Hey, Mint-san," The red-haired girl smiled as she lifted her arm in the air to wave back. Another girl came running up. She had green hair and green eye. It was Lettace along with Pudding and Zakuro. Mint and Ichigo waved to the other three as they met in the spot where Ichigo stood.  
"Isn't it time to go to the café?" Lettace asked innocently as she stepped up to the meeting spot. Ichigo frowned and gently pulled her arm down from the air.  
"Yes," Moaned Zakuro. She hated to work. All she wanted to do all day was get ready to model. Mint turned towards the other girls. She turned in the direction of the café and began to walk ahead of them all.  
"C'mon girls. I'll race you," exclaimed Mint as she began to run to the café. Ichigo smiled again and chased after her. The others watched the two girls run against the wind.  
"Whee! I'm going too," Pudding yelled as she leaped up into the air and began to run. Lettace and Zakuro soon joined the three girls. In seconds all of the Mews appeared in-front of the café doors.  
"Hey, I just realized today is payday. And you know what that means...," Ichigo perked. This meant they had extra work but it was worth it. Getting paid on a Friday was one of the best things because the café was closed on Saturdays.  
"Finally! I can't wait to buy a new swimming pool," Mint moaned. Zakuro sat up straight and listened to all the comments on payday. Ichigo turned towards Zakuro and began to speak.  
"So, Zakuro...? What are you going to do with the money you get from payday?" Ichigo asked in wonder. The other three Mews turned towards the purple-haired supermodel, Zakuro. Zakuro smiled and began to think for a moment.  
"Well, I would like new outfits to model in," Zakuro answered. "I guess that's what I would go and get." She finished. Ichigo laughed for a moment while all the other Mews stared at her.  
"Zakuro, Don't you ever have any fun?" Ichigo questioned after she was finished with her giggling. Zakuro frowned.  
"I don't always have time for fun and games. It's like I have three jobs now. Supermodeling, saving the world, and working at a café." Zakuro said softly. "It gets really hard sometimes, but it all pays off in the end." She said lightly. Mint's smile made a curve.  
"But everyone should have fun," Mint suggested. Ichigo began to laugh once more.  
"Yeah, Zakuro. Look at Mint she's a rich snob and she still has fun." Ichigo exclaimed. Mint glared at the redhead for a few moments, until Lettace had to say something.  
"You know what? Since we're all off from work tomorrow, we'll all go out to the beach and have the best time of our lives." Lettace said in two deep breaths. Everyone's eyes rolled over to match Lettace's. Was she crazy? They still had the world to defend.  
"Yay! Are we going to have lots and lots, and lots, and lots, and lots, and lots, and lots of fun?" Pudding asked in a high pitched sugared up voice. Lettace nodded as she looked at the other Mews for a response.  
"I agree," Mint finally said after five quiet minutes of staring. Zakuro nodded and then they all turned to Ichigo for a reply on the idea.  
"I dunno guys," Ichigo responded.  
"C'mon Ichigo-chan! We'll have lots of fun!" Pudding yelled hyperly. Ichigo looked at all the begging eyes before finally agreeing.  
The girls had barely any business that day but they got paid! They all were happy and couldn't wait for Saturday to come. Keiichiro walked into the dinning area.  
"You girls seem a bit cheerful today...too cheerful. What's going on?" The nice friend of Ryou Shirogane asked.  
"We're going on a little fun day tomorrow." Lettace smiled cheerfully. Ichigo wasn't as cheerful as the others were because she knew they still had one job to do.  
"That will be good for you girls. After all you do need a break once in a while." Keiichiro chirped. Ryou walked in over hearing the conversation. He suddenly frowned. He knew they had a job to do and if they didn't someone could get hurt or even die. "Well, then why don't you start getting your things together now?" Keiichiro asked.  
"Great idea!" Lettace's voice rang through the air as she tightly hugged Keiichiro and ran out the door with Zakuro, Pudding, and Mint. Ichigo stood in her place. She smiled at Keiichiro for a moment.  
"Keiichiro, may I have some privacy with Ryou please." She softly purred. Ryou turned and stared at her for a minute and then turned to Keiichiro, who had nodded and stepped out of the room.  
"Will you and Keiichiro be okay without us?" Ichigo started. "If not we can stay...or at least I could." Ichigo muttered as her eyes grew with sadness. She didn't want to leave Ryou or Keiichiro alone one bit. "Wait! You can come with us. I really want you both to come. I'd feel safer that way...What do you say?" Ichigo finally finished. Ryou's frown grew.  
"You of all people, don't feel safe enough. Ichigo you're a superhero. What more protection do you need?" The blone haired, Shirogane said. Ichigo's look deeper with sadness and worry. "I...I want you to come. I can't leave one of the only two people that have treated me right out of all of the fun. I guess safer wasn't the word I was looking for. I just - " Ichigo cut her self off and met with Ryou's lips. Her eyes filled slowly with a cheerful sparkle and the sadness began to wash away. Ryou stood in shock as the young red-haired girl pulled away, filling a gap in-between them both. Ichigo looked at him for a bit before her cheeks got hot and started to tint with a bit of red colors. "Now I see." Ryou muttered. "I'll go with you." He said softly into Ichigo's cat like ears. "Do you promise?" Ichigo asked in a matter of question. Ryou smiled and his voice got a tiny bit softer. "I promise." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: How was it? You know it's a ONE SHOT I hope. So please don't say update soon. I hate when people do that in the reviews if they are one shots. It just doesn't seem right. I hope you liked it. Please Review! 


End file.
